Jolly Holiday
by candylion
Summary: Chapter the First: “500 Galleons, 500 Galleons to get into a serious relationship with that girl, and no shagging, whatsoever.”


**Disclaimer**: Who bothers to read these anymore? Everyone knows that we're all sad and pathetic with sad and pathetic lives that write fan fictions, honestly.

**Chapter the First: _Inaudible Mumbling_**

Friday afternoon and you could hear someone crying, clanking footsteps down the cobblestone road, and someone walking away. The cries could be heard through every shoppe it passed and people wondered where it was coming from. From a distance one could still hear it, walking away he brushed it off.

It's not like it hadn't happened before.

"Draco Malfoy, not another one is it?" the infamous Zabini strutted next to his friend, who smirked back at him and hit the guy upside the back of his head.

"Wanker…It's seems as though birds today are just too emotional, they all want a relationship, commitment, obligation, a pledge, alle-"

"You mean serious, Malfoy …serious or sex? Now that's a tough one," Blaise held his two hands out as if he was a balance scale and his speech dripping with sarcasm. Malfoy just hit him again.

"You deserved that one," Draco said when Blaise gave him a look while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, but that one hurt," replied Blaise, slapping Draco on the back and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Jealous are you?" Draco replied smirking.

"Jealous? Of what? Malfoy you couldn't be in a serious relationship even if you were paid to!" Blaise replied as they continued down the street and towards Flourish and Blott's, where they were going to use their fireplace to floo.

"What! Nonsense, I believe it's the other way around my friend," Draco replied opening the door to Flourish and Blott's and entering the near empty store.

"_I'm_ not shagger of the year here, besides, my good looks ruin any chance I have with a girl who wants me for who I am…" Blaise scoffed back. Draco lifted some books off a shelf while answering dully,

"'Shagger of the year' eh? Why didn't I get a trophy of some sort?" Blaise nudged Draco and nodded his head towards the hallway of books to the left of them.

"Right there Malfoy," Blaise replied. Draco turned around and looked someone of the opposite sex up and down. Nothing much to look at, the slightly round broad was looking down at a book and had her long curly dark brown, quite unruly, hair covering her face. She had on baggy jeans, afitting shirt and was wearing black, so nothing could be derived from the strange species of the female specimen.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" Draco replied back re-shelving the book he was holding and crossing his arms, leaning against a bookshelf.

Blaise just smirked in reply.

"No, you don't mean…" Draco said, with a glint of hesitance and question in his eyes. Blaise stroked his chin pensively and replied,

"500 Galleons, 500 Galleons to get into a serious relationship with that girl, and no shagging, whatsoever."

"Are you serious Zabini?"

"Apparently you'll be the serious one Malfoy. 500 galleons, the whole seventh year," Blaise replied, he was smirking, and he had good reason too, because he was giving Draco an offer he just couldn't and wouldn't refuse.

"And if I refuse?" Draco questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, Malfoy you remember Fudge's prize bride of a daughter?" Blaise questioned smirking.

"I have no idea of what you speak of Zabini," Draco replied looking to the left at the girl, or seemed to be looking at her.

"Oh, it hasn't slipped your mind has it, because I remember you two had been on good terms...very good terms, it seems to me, especially since she let you sleep over…"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Draco replied raking a hand through his own hair and giving Blaise a puzzled look.

"Oh, I know you do, and I have it all on tape…" Blaise replied looking up trying to act innocent when Draco's face turned pale, like it could get any worse, and he began to form a glare in his eyes against Blaise.

"You wouldn't-" Draco began.

"Yes I would, I'm vicious, revengeful, cruel, and evil," Blaise grinned in victory and stuffed his hands into his pockets leaning back against the opposite shelf, just mocking Draco with his grin.

"And here I thought-" Draco was interrupted yet again.

"Well, you obviously thought wrong. Take the bet Malfoy, prove me wrong and I'll destroy these records of mine…and anything else if you want," Blaise held out his right hand to shake on the deal.

"You had better Zabini, or I'll Crucio you into the next week," Draco took Blaise's hand and shook it with an angry and aggravated look still printed on his face.

"Then next Friday I'd be here to kick you're arse Malfoy," Blaise replied grinning. They let go and leaned against opposite bookshelves. Draco fumed subconsciously and retained his anger and kept a straight face.

"What?" Draco replied when he _saw_ Blaise staring at him with the same grin and nodding his head towards the unknown victim of their blackmail scheme.

"Well, might as well get a head start, I heard that the Baneson is a hard fish to catch," Blaise stood there about to burst into laughter.

"Baneson? THE Baneson? The cold hard bitch Baneson? Oh, you're so fucked when I get through with this," Draco said with rage enriched in his speech.

"That's alright with me, just don't fuck her if you know what I mean," Blaise replied giving out a chuckle.

Let me give you an explanation for Draco's behavior and why Blaise is about to laugh his arse off. Who they are speaking of is Sage Baneson, odd name when you think of it. Sage, meaning wise, and Baneson, meaning something that would cause misery. So it would mean wise misery inflicting person, never mind, all I'm saying is why would someone name their daughter such an odd and ill willing name? One would only wonder.

Enough about her name, she was an odd Ravenclaw sixteen year old who consorted with the most odd people, her father was of Slytherin line and married some foreign European, most likely French of some sort, magical yes, but French. Let's just say people had their doubts.

So, being a "traitor" according to her father and other Slytherins let's say she just didn't have the very best reputation. Besides consorting with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, the others wouldn't even get near her. I'm not getting anywhere with this, might as well continue, you'll get the idea.

"I'll start when the year starts, that's what the deal is Zabini, let's go," Draco began to lift himself off the shelf when Blaise stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"Scared Malfoy? Scared that you couldn't win over one girl. Tut tut tut, I'm disappointed," Blaise sneered at him and shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the fireplace. Draco straightened his robes and raked a hand through his hair.

"Scared? No way in hell Zabini, just watch…" Draco turned on his heel and walked towards the girl, she had on the signature Baneson robe on which she most likely had altered, it was a bit tighter in the middle than a usual robe and flared out on the bottom, he wondered if she had gotten it tailored. Back to reality, Draco had leaned on his side against the bookshelf and Blaise cursed in frustration, he couldn't see a thing.

"Baneson I presume?" Draco drawled in that incredibly –cough cough- way he did. The girl took no notice and dismissed him with a wave of her right hand, as if he were just another one of her servants…or something.

"Go away you heathen from the dark realm of the earth. Are you blind? Or deaf? I'm READING!" Sage just continued to look at her book without revealing her face. Draco was a bit taken aback; he showed no emotion in his face though, one of his many talents. He rubbed his forehead; this was going to be hard.

"I've seen you around and-" Draco hated to be interrupted, but it has happened, yet again.

"Really? And I thought you were blind. Then if you aren't would you please rid yourself of me and LEAVE?" Sage replied in a very calm tone, she was quite annoyed from the looks of it, but Draco wasn't about to get bullied over by Sage Baneson, and certainly not in front of Zabini over there.

"What're you reading?" he asked, oh smooth, real smooth Malfoy.

"What's it to you?" Sage replied sighing, she hadn't a clue what this bloke was up to, and frankly she didn't really care, what she did care about was that she wasn't getting any of her reading done, and that was definitely aggravating.

"Well, so I know what I should get you next time we meet," a classic Malfoy, works on every girl,

"Really? And when would we meet again, in the near future, per say?" except for Sage," I think not, so if you would excuse me-" Sage cut herself off when she turned around pushing the unruly semi-curly brown hair out of her face. Malfoy was smirking, you know that one signature smirk - oh you know what I'm talking about - and leaning against the bookshelf, staring right at her.

Sage couldn't think, well she did, but it was about a million questions per second. Malfoy was astonished; he never had really gotten a good look of Sage Baneson, so what he saw kind of shocked him. She was short, about 5'6" to be exact and her hair never fell the right way, as in, it was a bit frizzy now that he looked at it. She had square-ish brown glasses, which fit her in some odd way but hid her eyes, including the long bangs that whiffed to the side, and she was, well, round at the edges so to speak.

She wasn't like all the other broads Malfoy usually saw; she was a bit pudgy, but not too much and long bangs to the side, covering her face even more. He couldn't deduce anything more because of the robe, but he found himself asking, well himself, what was the whole fuss about.

"Sage Baneson," Draco sneered.

"Draco Malfoy," Sage spat as she shut her book loudly and pursed her lips. She stuck it in her messenger bag, which had many different pins stuck on the strap. Such as "Save the Seals", "S.P.E.W.", "Ban Gildory Lockheart", "Boys Stink", "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", "County Jail", "Free the Pigmies", "Will work for food", and other miscellaneous and humorous sayings.

"Well, what I was trying to say, until you opened your annoying little trap of a mouth, I'll forgive you. I've noticed you around and I thought that we could get together sometime," Draco said, taking a lock of her hair and pulling it gently and letting it go, all while giving her that Malfoy charm that no one could resist…

"Well then, you OBVIOUSLY thought wrong."

Except for Sage…

"What? Every other girl worth shagging you've already shagged and getting bored are we?" Sage finished looking up innocently as if she had said nothing to offend him, or anyone for that matter. Draco mentally sighed, it was he second time one had said that to him, and it was extremely displeasing at this point.

"You as well as anyone know that I don't go around shagging girls just for the bloody heck of it Baneson," Draco replied, half menacingly, you could almost hear Blaise holding back his laughter the next row down.

"That's not what I've heard," Sage said in a bit of a sing-song voice giving him a mocking smile and walked right past him towards the counter, this is when Draco gets annoyed and without losing his temper, he uses force and…loses his temper.

"I'm very disappointed in you Baneson, you, going along with rumors? So unslytherin like, don't you think?" Draco had caught her against a bookshelf, putting his hands on the bookshelf beside both sides of her head, Sage cleared her throat and looked down, anyone knew that Sage hated rumors, she considered them beneath her, and Draco knew how to push someone's buttons.

Especially someone who's background all the pureblood Slytherins knew, her infamous past and present…and everyone knew about her because her mother was French. Honestly, the French.

Draco took one of his hands off the bookcase and ran a finger down her cheek…to which she cringed and proceeded to do a 'creeped out' dance…which mostly consisted of her flinging her hands about her head, sticking her tongue out and saying something to the effect of "EW! EW! EW! KLEP!" I'm still trying to figure out what that whole "klep" thing was…not quite sure. Once she had herself under control she turned back to him.

"You wouldn't know the _first_ thing about being a Slytherin, Malfoy. Just because your father has situated himself in high places doesn't make _you_ the prime candidate for Slytherin role model you know. Excuse me," Sage said firmly, stepping out of the door and disappearing into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Draco felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Smooth, very smooth Malfoy, still got that charm I could see," Blaise said while smiling in triumph. Draco shook him off in exasperation and headed towards the floo.

"Let's get out of here," he said in a low voice with Blaise trailing behind him. Draco would not be made a fool out of.

Or so he thinks.

Sage Baneson stomped out into the crowd and pretty much fumed, muttering nonsense under her breath,

"The _nerve_ he has…mumble mumble…" and so on and so on. She headed towards the end of the street before, all of a sudden, an owl had swooped down and gripped at her shoulder. It was very painful indeed.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Stupid Stinkin' Annoying Pesky No-Good Owl! What Is It NOW!" she yelled as she peered over her shoulder and ripped the letter hanging off of the white snowy owl. It bit her in response, after that she violently shooed it away. If you ask me, they both deserved it.

"Why the hell is mother sending me an owl in the middle of the bloody day? Stupid Arendiel," she had wondered why mother's owl; it was definitely noticeable, white and Lady Baneson's personal seal on it's collar, Sage thought it was all a bunch of hooey-ballooey, but no one listens to her; had left painful marks in her shoulder. She ripped the top of the letter open and snatched the letter out of its enclosing. Her eyes widened and she threw it in the air angrily as it poofed into ashes mid air.

"Stupid Slytherin Pureblood Formal Idiotic…mumble mumble…" you get the picture. She headed towards the end of the street and headed inside the Leaky Cauldron. Raking a hand through her hair she rushed through the pub even when a wizard in there yelled,

"And what do you think _you're_ doing here?" she gave him a nasty glare and shut him up. Sage continued and threw open the door fuming outside the pub and breathing in heavily. Outside in the muggle world she began to walk.

May I say she walked for a very long time until she reached the train station and headed towards her home, or the closest floo networking system, she could've done it in Diagon Alley but that day it had been crowded enough without Draco Malfoy looming over you-

Erlack.

Sage Baneson had reached her not-so-humble abode after two flustered witches, expired floo powder, and a dazed vagabond. Reaching the Baneson Manor was hard enough but getting by the enchanted front door, was even more difficult. She knocked on the door, forgetting her key…again.

"You rang?" it replied in a sleepy and deep voice, the face on the doorknocker yawned and smacked its lips together.

"Let me in Archibald," Sage replied, in a bit of a hurry and Archibald, the enchanted doorknocker, noticed.

"Well isn't _someone_ in a prissy mood?" Archibald mocked in a higher voice.

"I'm not _in_ the mood Archibald," Sage replied, she was becoming more and more annoyed with this doorknocker.

"Well no one is are they? You think _I_ was in the mood when you came marching up and knocking me in the head with that blasted metal hanging object, disturbing my slumber?" Archibald replied, sometimes Sage wondered if her grandmother's spirit remained in the doorknocker, one would never know.

"_Archibald_!" Sage really wasn't in the mood.

"Don't _Archibald_ me! You try standing out here in rain, sleet, or snow, it's not a very easy job you know," Archibald replied.

"Let me in or I'll rust you!" Sage threatened.

"Ooo I'm so scared, my knocker's trembling," Archibald replied smirking, she never knew the face could smirk.

"I'll pour acid on you!" Sage threatened once again, it seems as if mother had upgraded him to be more annoying, unfortunately.

"_I'll pour acid on you!_" Archibald mocked in a high singsong voice.

"I'll call mother, and you don't want to mess with her," Sage said, her voice darkening, Archibald gulped and slowly unlocked himself and silently swung the door open, his bottom metal lip trembling a bit.

"Have a nice day Miss Baneson," Archibald managed to squeeze out, Sage just slammed the door behind her.

"Whatever," she mumbled and stuffed her hands in her pockets, heading up the marble stairs. As if someone had heard her slam the door, honestly who didn't, she heard someone rushing down the hallway towards the beginning of the stairs where she was. Sage sighed in utter frustration and kept hold of the banister at the edge of the stairs.

"Sage, dear…" her mother, Lady Baneson, had came running down the upper hallway wearing her bathrobe and a massive amount of wizard's hair products, and it was only four o'clock in the afternoon.

"What is it mother, I got your owl, Ariendel left permanent marks on my shoulder, well at least for now…must teach him some manners…mumble mumble…" Sage began to mumble when her mother snapped her fingers and looked Sage in the eye.

"As I was saying, mon chou, ma biche, mi sweet. You must get ready fur ze dinner tonight! Ze tailor iz oopstaihs, awaiting yoor arrival!" She leaned forward and feigned worry. "Et ne lui donnes pas trop de mal…" (Don't give him too much trouble)

"Je suis un chou content…" (I am a happy cabbage)

"What? Did you say somesing mon chou?"

"Nope!" and with that parting comment, Sage shot up "oopstaihs".

" I have now seen the great Malfoy at work, it was very interesting you know," Blaise Zabini was stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner as they headed down one of the long and intricate hallways of the Malfoy Manor.

"Stuff it," Malfoy snapped.

"I have now heard the great Malfoy at work, I am-" for once Draco had interrupted someone else and it felt pretty damn good.

"Zabini, do you ever shut up? Or do you just get cursed every single day?" Draco questioned, they entered his room when he found a letter on his desk, odd.

Oh never mind…it was just mother.

"You've hurt my feelings Malfoy, I'm in shock," Zabini had over exaggerated his movements and had landed on one of Draco's armchairs.

"Feelings? Really, I thought you didn't have a heart…" he really didn't care in answering as he fingered the note that was scrawled in his mother's elegant handwriting.

Another one of those death eater get-togethers where everyone tries to act friendly and not let their children notice, but they all knew. It was like an evil dinner where everyone spoke in code, and yet, everyone knew. There was no point to it all but they insisted on bringing the "children" along.

"What's that in you hand Malfoy?" Blaise asked peering over trying to see what he had, even though he was in an armchair about 15 feet away.

"Another love letter from that one broad, you know that clingy one? Oooo, she even wrote what she would _do_ just to get me back…I'd like to try that…mumble mumble…right, I see…" Draco said reading the letter; Blaise jumped up from his chair and snatched the note out of his hands.

"Really? I heard she was a dirty little wench, I can't believe – wait a minute, this is from your mother. You're sick Malfoy," Blaise threw the note over his shoulder and went back to the armchair shaking his head in disgust.

"It was a joke Zabini, why are you so interested in her anyways? Whatsername…"

"Her name's Francesca, got it, Francesca…" Blaise snapped back before realizing what he had said.

"You fancy this 'Francesca' now don't you Zabini?" Draco replied while crumpling the note up and throwing it into the fireplace.

"Not in the least…she's my cousin,"

"That never stopped you before,"

"Stuff it,"

"I have now heard the great Zabini at work, I am-"

"Malfoy, do you ever shut up? Or do you just get cursed every single day?" Draco turned around and leaned against a bedpost, he quirked an eyebrow and began,

"You know, some people ask why we're best friends. I honestly don't know…" Blaise just shrugged as well as Draco, and that was the end of that, as if it were no big deal. They got it all the time.

"So are you going to this death eater dinner thing?" Blaise asked.

"I must, just like all the other death eater 'children', why? You want to come with me Zabini? We could sneak off during dinner…" Draco replied in an accusing tone. Blaise shuddered and held up a hand.

"I love you mate, but not _that_ much,"

"Did I ever tell you you're sick?"

"Yes, many times, but you let it go…eventually," Blaise replied. Draco checked his pocket watch and noticed the time. It was almost five, he wondered…shouldn't I begin to get ready about now? Hmmm…maybe… Draco began to unbutton his shirt when-

"Zabini what are you doing here? Go home Zabini…you sick freak," Zabini had already had his coat and opened the door.

"Hello, I was leaving,"

"Yea that's what all the girls say…"

Ten minutes later Draco came running down the stairs with his clothes ripped and Blaise trailing behind him with a scratch on his face. Narcissa looked at the both of them and shook her head.

"Mother, Zabini lunged himself at me!" Draco was huffing and puffing and, of course, trying to fix his hair.

"He said it first!" Blaise retorted.

"Well, you deserved it!" Draco snapped, Narcissa sighed…boys.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"ALRIGHT!" the two boys looked up at Narcissa, she had her two hands out silencing them, "Draco, dear, please try to keep all your smart ass comments to yourself, and Blaise, darling, please do try and control your temper…" Narcissa then walked away to pamper herself and wait for Lucius' arrival.

"Go home Zabini…" Draco headed back up the stairs.

"I will!" and Blaise stormed out of the house.

The door opened again, Draco turned around, and it was…Zabini.

"I'm going to use the floo!" and he stormed the other way. Draco shrugged his shoulders and headed upstairs.

"Some people just have more mood swings than others…"

"Whatever, Malfoy, I wouldn't stay for dinner even if you asked me to!"

"What if I force you?"

"That might work…what's for dinner?"

Sage had entered her room and saw a 4'5" Indian man in a turban laying out exotic and plain fabrics on her bed and…well pretty much everywhere. Once she had closed the door behind her there was nowhere to step.

"Hello madam, my name is Jaleel, and I'll be fitting you today, please disrobe," he turned around and began to unfold more yards and yards of cloth. Sage stood there in shock.

"YOU CRAZY MAN WITH A TURBAN! OUT! OUT!" she pointed at the door right behind her as she fumed.

"She calls me crazy, and a crazy old man, no respect, no no no respect these days. I'm sorry if I offended you madam, but you must be fitted and to be fitted you must disrobe madam," he said taking out his wand and a few flicks here and there a walkway appeared to the rather large stool he had in front of him.

"SICKO! NO EVIL TURBAN INDIAN DUDE! PERVERT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Jaleel had taken out his wand once again and had silenced the Baneson child. Unable to speak, Sage stomped her feet, throwing a mild temper tantrum.

"Now, your mother pays me to fit you and I'm not going to fit a red assed howling baboon, now please, this way madam," Jaleel replied in his thick Indian accent. Sage took off her coat and threw it down on the floor, unable to speak she had reached the stool and stared down at him. She twirled her finger at him, motioning him to turn around.

"Oh yes, forgive me madam," he had turned around and sighed as Sage took off her clothing and left her knickers and things on.

"No trust…people these days and-" Sage tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Ok, so she wasn't in the best shape per say, round IS a shape, or round at the edges you know, but according to Jaleel…

"You have a lovely body for fitting robes, you know? Most girls are so flat and skinny they demand enhancement on the figure etcetera etcetera…you make my life much much easier Miss Baneson," he replied smiling and his hands on his cheeks. He turned around and began rummaging through cloths, patterned and solids, from black to orange to mauve. Sage smacked her hand on her head in frustration until he came back with about ten different types of cloth in his hands.

"Now madam, you have dark hair and lighter eyes. What I suggest is this lovely…" Sage heard him drone on and on while she, unable to speak, tried to get his attention. Finally she simply smacked him upside the head, it seemed to be the popular thing to do these days.

"MISS BANESON! This is really-," she pointed to her mouth and he stopped yelling, he blushed and replied humbly," Terribly sorry Miss Baneson…right away," he flicked his wand this way and that as Sage stretched her jaw and sighed.

"Finally, get me out of this color RIGHT NOW!" she was wearing her least favorite color, mauve with hints of pink hidden in the fabric.

"Yes yes yes, I am sorry madam, what would you like," unfortunately she was in her knickers and things again, she sighed in aggravation and crossed her arms.

"Say, Haleel, do you suppose I could have any one of those Punjabi dresses?"

"First of all it's JHA-leel…you have to put our tongue into it…and second of all, I think that would look lovely and save me even more time," he replied.

One hour and a silencing charm later…

"Shift shift shift shift shift shift shift shift shift shift shift-"

"MISS BANESON! I believe that's ENOUGH!" Jaleel practically yelled, Sage had been twirling sort of from side to side just to hear and see all the little mirrors on the Indian dress shine and jingle. Sage was donned with a black Punjabi, it was sort of a long tunic that went down to your knees and really odd pants.

"You take the fun out of life, Jaleel, besides what are we going to do about my feet?" she inquired, Jaleel then ran to his carpet bag and came back with about twelve or so anklets, some with bells, some without, anyways they all jingled and that's all you really need to know.

"You must go barefoot, madam" Jaleel then, somehow, managed to get on all the anklets on her…ankles and pack everything into his two carpetbags. Sage had leaned down and pulled off all the anklets off one foot, looking quite pleased with herself, she bade goodbye to the tailor.

"Oh but madam, you cannot do that, you cannot cannot cannot do that!" Jaleel had swiped the anklets away from her and put them back on her ankle.

"Um, why not?" Sage looked bewildered and utterly confused.

"Ladies with ankle bracelets only on one ankle are prostitutes, very very very improper madam," Jaleel had a grave look on his face as he told her this, then POOF.

"Whoa, anywho…" Jaleel had disapparated right in front of her eyes making her jump back, she checked her pocket watch, very handy in a Punjabi, five thirty, that certainly took a long time. She headed out and met her mother who was wearing something, uh, French.

"Oh my dahling, joo look…different, oph jour 'air!" Lady Baneson had slapped her hands on her own cheeks as if to mimic an expression of horror, one thing, she was serious.

"Mozer…" Sage began to whine.

"Fazer iz on 'iz way, I'll fix it…"

"NO!" but it was too late, the damage had been done. Sage's hair began to fall in lovely loose curls and it shined and glistened in the light. Her bangs, however, remained unscathed, as in; they still covered her eyes partially and whiffed to the side.

"Much better, bezd be off on our way ma biche," and her mother turned on her heel and headed downstairs.

"I feel so…girly, ugggh, MOZER…" and she trudged downstairs, her anklets jingling with each step.

"Draco, honey, stand up straight. Fix your shirt. Straighten your robes, for heaven's sake boy, clean yourself up!" Narcissa asked as she and Draco were waiting for his father to come downstairs.

"Mother, I look fine," Draco replied, "it's just a bloody dinner," he straightened his robes and stood up straight…and raked a hand through his hair, leaning on one foot.

"No you don't, you look dashing, just like your father," she 'fixed' his hair and smiled, for once, and drifted off into her own imagination.

_Just like your father_, eughh shiver, Draco tousled his hair and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

They arrived at the Parkinson Manor, including four other death eater families, at exactly six o'clock, and of course Lucius was always on time. Pureblood idiosyncrasies. The entered the hallway, greeting each other and welcoming fellow death eaters.

"Mother I can't seem to get my hair to lie down flat I ABSOLUTELY – Oh hello Draco," Pansy had come running down the stairs whining and complaining, as of seeing Draco her attitude changed of course. She was wearing a white flowing dress, you know the ones that were in style, white and lace-like and just seems to, you know, float around a person. It sort of clung around the waist and just rippled out, the kind of dress you're not supposed to sit in but just to stand and look beautiful. Low cut too, and I mean WAY too low, personally: erlack.

"Oh," he cleared his throat, "Hello Pansy, how…how have you been?" Draco's eyes casually wandered lower and he cringed inwardly.

"Just marvelous, I've-"

"Well, that's nice better be on my way, greet everyone else you know," Draco hurriedly walked down the corridor and into the "waiting room" where everyone else was.

"Oh…"

Sage on the other hand…

"AHHHHHHHH! It's so…COLD!" she was jumping from foot to foot waiting in line to get in, honestly, it's as if they had the prime minister of Malaysia using the loo.

"Don't worry mon chou, juzd a moment…" her mother replied. Lady Baneson then resumed chatting with Mrs. Goyle about…lingerie, off. It was in French so she hoped she was just hearing things, it felt wrong since the plain fact that Mrs. Goyle wasn't exactly "fit".

"OI! Who's holding the line?" Sage yelled once they had gotten close enough, she politely said, "Excuse me," through the two people in front of them and smiled at the Parkinsons. They, of course, smiled back and greeted her warmly, then…well she got to Pansy.

"Good evening, Sage" she said in disgust eyeing her wardrobe like she was some creature from the underworld out to get her, then again, who wouldn't want to wipe her face off the planet?

"Good evening your Pansiness," she held out a hand to shake and smirked. Pansy scowled.

"Get your dirty paws away from me," she hissed just below the adults' earshot.

"Alright then," she wiped her hands, which had no sort of substance on them, on Pansy's suffocatingly white dress and sauntered down the corridor as her parents said their "Hello's" to the Parkinsons. When Sage looked back Pansy looked as if she was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Sucker…" she said to herself as she entered the room just to find every other witch in the parlor wearing almost identical robes.

Long, white, flowing, and absolutely revolting in Sage's eyes. What people think is in style these days were just too girly for her. Ever her hair was now beginning to make her light-headed…it wasn't as heavy as before, when it was mildly frizzy, and that was the problem.

"Sage Baneson, glad you could make it," a voice drawled from the corner. She whipped around and narrowed her eyes.

"Draco bloody Malfoy."

** Please review, I need it as much as anyone else to keep on going. Thank you. Shw00tness! **


End file.
